


The devil tavern

by Tillmyheartexplodes



Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Post-Book 1: Chain of Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillmyheartexplodes/pseuds/Tillmyheartexplodes
Summary: Taking place after chain of Gold Thomas is at the devil tavern and also sees Alastair
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 33





	The devil tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Thomas hadn't spoken to Alastair since James' and Cordelia's engagement party but he hadn't stopped being able to think about him. Thomas regretted not giving him a chance to explain himself, and his mind was filled with reasons for his behaviour and if those reasons would good enough. But after seeing Alastair all his rage was gone he has only concern for him. Thomas didn't know as much as he wanted to about Alastair but the knew he did not drink. So seeing him at the devil tavern was unexpected. Thomas walked past Alastair not saying anything instead going straight up to the merry thieves' room. He was expecting to see Cordelia there, it would explain Alastair's presence but she wasn't, and neither was James.

Christopher was excitedly explaining how he had improved Matthews weapon and Matthew was listening to his ramblings but Thomas couldn't take any of it in. All his thoughts were about Alastair sat alone in the tavern.

"Where's James?" Thomas asked, interrupting the conversation.

This surprised both Matthew and Christopher being the only thing he had said other than a greeting.

"Wedding arrangements." Matthew said this as if it was obvious

"Cordelia is with him?" Thomas asked

"I believe so, " Matthew answered staring at Thomas.

Thomas didn't reply. Should he tell Alastair where Cordelia was. Surely that's why he was there. Maybe he expected Cordelia to be with him. Thomas couldn't explain to Matthew the reason for his questions, he despised Alastair. 

"Would either of you like a drink?" Thomas asked wanting a reason to go back downstairs. 

"If your offering" Said Matthew 

Christopher remained silent still explaining his advancements 

"Kit" said Thomas 

Christopher looked at him

"Would you like a drink," 

"Oh, um, Yes" 

"alright" 

And Thomas headed off. On his way he realised his mistake. . He wasn't sure if Alastair had seen him on the way into the devil. 

Thomas headed to the bar. 

Alastair was still sat by himself. He had a drink but Thomas could not work out what it was. 

"what do you want?" it was the barmaid. Her tone wasn't aggressive but impatient 

"Oh um 2 ginger ales and a gin" 

"Coming up" 

Thomas kept watching Alastair looking for signs of why he was there. But he found none. 

"There you go" the barmaid put his drink on the counter. 

Thomas took them and decided he would head back up. It was to painful to watch Alastair. 

"you alright with those" the barmaid asked 

"yes, thank you" 

Thomas headed to the stairs carrying the 3 drinks. He didn't want to move to quickly as not to spill the drinks. He began to push the door with his foot. 

"Lightwood" 

Thomas turned around. Letting the door slam closed again. It was Alastair. 

"Oh hello, um, are you looking for Cordelia. Uh, I, I believe she is with James." Thomas mumbled not quite making eye contact with Alastair. 

Alastair looked confused and didn't reply. 

"Oh um James isn't here. I don't know where he is." 

"I wasn't looking for Cordelia" 

"Oh," 

"Why did you think I was looking for Cordelia" 

"Why else would you be here" 

"do I need a reason" 

"No of course not. Look I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to explain yourself at the party. It was a shock to hear. But I don't want to talk about it now. My friends are expecting me." 

"I can see that" Alastair gestured to the drinks Thomas was holding. "But give me a chance? We could talk I've dinner. " 

"yes I would love to." it came out before Thomas could stop himself "This doesn't mean I forgive you" 

"I don't expect you to, "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you liked this please leave kudos or a comment also if there's another ship or character you want me to write about leave a comment. Have a great day.


End file.
